The present application relates to a biological sample image acquiring apparatus, a biological sample image acquiring method, and a biological sample image program, which can be suitably used in the field of magnification and observation of a biological sample.
A biological sample such as a tissue slice is fixed to a slide glass, is stained as needed, and is then stored. In general, when the storage period is long, the visibility of the biological sample under a microscope is reduced due to deterioration or discoloration of the tissue slice. The biological sample may be diagnosed in establishments other than a hospital in which the biological sample has been prepared. In this case, the biological sample is sent by mail, which takes a predetermined time.
In view of this situation, an apparatus for storing a biological sample as image data was suggested (for example, JP-A-2003-222801).